


Anniversary

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anniversary, Anxiety, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Claiming Bites, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Panic Attacks, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Doubt, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Valentine Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Stiles kept watching his phone, not wanting to miss a text or call from his alpha.Had his alpha forgotten their anniversary?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> This bunny came out of nowhere.

Stiles kept watching his phone, not wanting to miss a text or call from his alpha. _Had his alpha forgotten their anniversary?_

Scott looked at his best friend, easily catching the scent of anxiety wafting from him.

Scott wished that Stiles would fight someone, just to let off some steam, believing that he needed to release some nervous energy and then he'd be okay, but the beta had no luck when he suggested it to Stiles.

The pack bond was shaking, Stiles holding too tightly to it. Scott wondered if Derek felt it, but until the alpha came home he needed to calm Stiles.

“Stiles, relax,” Scott told him.

“I can’t!” Stiles practically yelled. “What if he forgot about today? What if he found a new omega?”

“It’s your two year anniversary as boyfriends, I’m sure he knows that,” Scott replied, ignoring the second question.

“What if he found a new omega that he wants to be mates with and gives them the claiming bite?” Stiles asked, getting more and more agitated, thoughts running wild in his mind.

“Stiles, I’m certain that he remembered your anniversary. My guess is Derek just got caught up in some alpha business. Don’t lose your head imagining things that haven’t happened. Which reminds me, did you take your Adderall today?” Scott asked.

“Yes, too many, I think, I’m just… I’ve got to be somewhere else. It’s the anniversary of my mom’s death as well… see you around, Scotty,” Stiles told him as he hurried outside the house.

“Isaac, follow him, don’t let him out of your sight,” Scott instructed the other beta. “We need to protect him until Derek gives him the claiming bite. Until then every alpha will want him and we can’t afford to let anything happen to him.”

Isaac nodded and left.

Kneeling beside his mother’s grave, telling her about Derek and his random thoughts about the current day, eased Stiles’ fear.

The sheriff joined his son at the graveside, catching sight of Isaac guarding the area and watching over his son. He acknowledged Isaac with a nod and then hugged his son.

“Everything will be all right, Stiles,” the sheriff said, placing flowers on the grave.

“Thanks, Dad.”

* * *

While Stiles was at the cemetery visiting his mother’s grave, Derek came home, looking to Scott like he hadn’t slept much recently.

“Are you all right, Alpha?”

“Just tired, where’s Stiles?” Derek asked as he noticed the quiet in the house.

“He went to visit his mother’s grave, it’s the anniversary. I sent Isaac to watch over him,” Scott replied before adding, “We have a problem.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, sitting down.

“Stiles thinks you forgot your anniversary and that you might have another omega. You need to give him the claim bite so he will know that’s not true. All the pack spends its time doing these days is protecting him from other alphas since he is not claimed by our alpha. Which is you, by the way, in case you’d forgotten,” Scott replied. “He was checking his phone all morning. I tried my best to keep him calm, but the level of anxiety inside him is very high, especially in moments like this.”

Derek sighed. He was exhausted, but sleep would have to wait for a while. First he needed to take care of his omega.

“I need your help,” Derek told him. “Help me make some food. I think a nice dinner might help to soothe away all his troubling thoughts. I’m going to claim him as mine so everyone will know not to mess with him or any of my pack. I’m going to make it official. I have everything ready, even the ring.”

“You have a ring? I thought all that mattered was the claiming bite?” Scott asked.

“It is, but I want him to have the Hale ring. It was the last thing my mom gave me, and I… I think it’s the right time for it. I know Stiles appreciates everything I give him, so I know it will be in good hands, or more precisely, on a good finger,” Derek winked at him.

“That’s great news! Knowing Stiles, all the self-doubt he has will be gone and the pack bond will be back to normal,” Scott said, sharing his thoughts.

“You’re right. When the pack bond was shaking, my first thought was that it concerned my betas, not the omega, that maybe one of them was scared and in danger. I didn’t think of it being Stiles,” Derek said.

“Let me help you with the food or setting the table,” Scott suggested.

“You better tell Isaac to keep Stiles busy for another hour or so, so we can work on dinner.”

Scott nodded, pulling out his phone to text Isaac.

Isaac quickly texted back. _I’ll do my best, but I can smell his anxiety from him. He reeks of it._

Scott texted him back. _Try to keep him calm._

_I’ll see what I can do. Maybe the sheriff can help. Do you think all this anxiety concerns our alpha?_

Scott sighed as he texted Isaac. _It does._

_I will keep him safe and away until you text me._

“It’s settled, Isaac will keep him company. Hopefully the anxiety from today will pass and all we’ll feel is love glowing through the pack bond,” Scott winked at the alpha.

“I can’t thank you enough. You are my second in command as well as Stiles’ best friend. Stiles can be a handful and yet you always take care of him,” Derek told him with a smile as he walked into the kitchen, Scott following him, to prepare everything he needed to make dinner, knowing exactly what Stiles’ favorites were.

“He’s my best friend. Don’t worry, you can do it, Derek,” Scott encouraged him. “I’ll find out what the others are doing so they won’t disturb you; you have better things to do right now,” he suggested, leaving the alpha alone to do his thing.

Derek hummed as he made dinner and dessert for his mate. He’d wanted to officially make Stiles his omega for a long time now. He already had the ring, but the timing was never on his side. Today’s the day, though, when he’ll propose and give Stiles the claiming bite so every alpha will see and know that Stiles belongs to him.

Dinner ready and dessert in the oven, Derek pulled the little box from his pocket and opened it. He couldn’t wait to show it to Stiles.

The door to the house opened and Derek closed the little box and put it back in his pocket. Looking up, he saw Isaac, looking worried. When Derek asked what was wrong Isaac explained that Stiles was in the living room and that he was feeling bad about the omega’s anxiety.

“Thank you, Isaac, it’s good that you care, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of Stiles, and Scott is around too,” Derek thanked him as they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the omega waited. He could smell the fear and anxiety on Stiles as he collapsed on the floor right in front of them in the throes of a panic attack.

“Stiles, I need you to breathe with me. In and out. Listen to my voice, that’s it,” Derek encouraged his omega, moving his hands to cup Stiles’ face. “You’re doing great, Stiles. Just breathe in and out. That’s it,” Derek said as he kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m…” Stiles started to say before cutting off as he saw the table all set up for a candlelit dinner.

“You did this for me?” Stiles asked, looking surprised.

Derek figured that after everything Scott had told him about Stiles being afraid he might’ve found himself another omega that he might have come to another conclusion in his mind.

“It’s all right. Yes, that’s for you, Stiles. A table for two, me and you,” Derek told him softly. “Happy anniversary.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“I have more surprises in store, but first, let’s eat something.”

Derek helped the omega to sit on one of the chairs at the table before saying goodbye to Isaac who quietly slipped out the front door. Then he plated up the food and took it to the table.

“My favorites!” Stiles exclaimed happily, looking over at the alpha with joy in his eyes.

“I know. Now, eat.”

As they were finishing their main course the oven chirped, signaling that dessert was ready.

“Stiles, careful, it’s still hot,” Derek warned him as he placed the dessert on the table, not wanting to see the omega burn his mouth or tongue in his haste to taste the delicious dish.

Stiles was trying to reach the dessert but saw the glare the alpha gave him.

“What? It’s not my fault your dessert looks awesome and that the smell of it is so tempting that I want to taste it. Why should I wait for it to cool down?” Stiles asked his alpha.

“Stiles, before you eat the dessert, would you, I mean,” Derek started to say, struggling to find the right words as he knelt down in front of the omega, pulling the little box out and opening it, “Would you-?”

Before Derek could ask the whole question, Stiles jumped on him, and yelled, “YES!”

“I got this ring from my mother. It’s the Hale ring, and since you’re my mate I’m giving it to you.” Derek placed the ring on Stiles’ finger and rose, adding, “Now you can show off the ring. And you can eat your dessert. I think it’s cool enough now not to burn your tongue.”

Derek couldn’t avoid catching the scent of happiness and glee emanating from his omega. He enjoyed seeing Stiles like this. It was so much better than watching him struggle with his anxiety and panic attacks.

“Aren’t you having any?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of dessert, looking at his alpha, eyes shining with happiness.

“I’m full. Besides, you’re more the dessert guy,” Derek replied with a smile.

After Stiles finished eating, Derek took the plates and put them in the sink.

“Wait, I can do that, you already did so much for me, and that’s my job,” Stiles said, hurrying into the kitchen with more plates in his hands.

“Don’t worry about the dishes, Scott and Isaac will do them later. Right now I really need to sleep. It’s been a long and tiring day,” Derek said as he left the kitchen and walked towards the master bedroom.

“Just sleep?” Stiles whined.

“Come on, Stiles, sleep, and the first one to wake up will have to wake the other, how’s that?” Derek asked.

“I love a challenge. Okay, I accept. May the best omega to win!” Stiles replied, grinning at his alpha.

“Good.” Derek kissed him, knowing he would win the challenge, and cuddled closer to him.

Stiles looked at the ring, still unable to believe he got a ring from his alpha. He knew it would take him a long time to fall asleep as he was so happy and excited for the future.

“Stiles, go to sleep,” Derek whispered to him.

“I can’t! I’m so happy right now! I need to spread the word, post it online so everyone will know that I belong to you!”

“If it will make you happy, then go for it. Get your phone and do what you need to do. You can tag me if you want, I don’t mind,” Derek told him, sighing heavily and looking over at the gleeful omega.

Stiles took a picture of the ring and tagged Alpha Derek Hale in the post, captioning it I said YES! I can’t believe that my Alpha proposed!

“Now sleep,” Derek told him when Stiles showed him the post.

Stiles quickly stripped off his clothes, placing his phone on the table beside the bed and let the alpha cuddle him close, enjoying the heat Derek‘s body radiated.

Stiles slept peacefully, waking him to feel his alpha’s mouth on his body. He knew he’d lost the challenge but it was hard not to feel like he’d won as he enjoyed feeling his alpha worship his body. He yearned to get the claiming bite, hoping that would happen now they were engaged and mated for life.

“Stiles, I can hear you thinking. You’re not asleep, are you?” Derek asked as he noticed the change in his mate’s heartbeat.

“Just thinking about us, about being with you forever,” Stiles replied, looking at his alpha.

“Someone’s in heat; you’re so slick and ready for me,” Derek teased him as he gently began to finger Stiles’ hole.

“Only for you, my alpha.”

Derek leaned down to kiss him passionately before adjusting his hard cock against the slick hole and pushing inside in one thrust.

Looking at his beautiful omega, his bare neck waiting for him, he knew he needed to give him the claiming bite. He was certain Stiles wanted it too.

“Stiles… you are so beautiful,” Derek said, gazing into the amber eyes of his omega, seeing his own love and lust reflected back at him.

“Der… please…” Stiles moaned and begged.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, his eyes fixing on Stiles’ bare neck.

“Make me yours,” Stiles replied, moaning and arching his back so the alpha could get deeper inside of him.

Derek smiled and bit Stiles’ neck. “You’re mine now.”

“I’ve been waiting for this…” Stiles mumbled, feeling Derek inside of him, pumping harder with each thrust.

“Right there, please, alpha, right there…” Stiles begged.

“Right in that spot?” Derek asked, teasing his omega.

“Yes, please, alpha…” Stiles pleaded.

Derek looked at his omega with love as he moaned and called out his name again and again. This was an enjoyable moment he wanted to keep going forever.

“Knot me… please… alpha…” Stiles asked.

_Wait, did he ask to be knotted?_ Derek thought.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked him, wanting to be certain that he heard him right.

“I’m sure. All I want is you. I want you to knot me,” Stiles confirmed with a smile.

Derek pulled almost all the way out before pushing back inside and knotting his omega. He was happy. Stiles made him happy.

Stiles looked into his eyes as Derek knotted him and said, “I love you, fiancé and alpha of mine.”

“I love you too, Stiles, omega of my heart.”

“You say the softest thing ever when we’re making love in the middle of a heat,” Stiles teased him.

“Should I remind you that you have more days in heat ahead? I need to take care of you. I need to keep you in good health. You should eat and drink something when we’re done. You need to keep up your energy,” Derek told him as he pulled out and kissed his omega.

“Point taken,” Stiles grinned at him.

After five days of heat and Derek taking good care of his omega, he could feel the pack bond glowing. He knew it was now stronger than ever.

On the sixth day they left the master bedroom and the betas could easily scent them. They cheered Stiles and said, “Welcome to the pack! Well, you were already pack, but it’s more official now.”

“I saw your post the other day. Congrats, buddy, I’m really happy for you,” Scott said, hugging his best friend.

“Thank you. Now all we need to do is arrange a wedding,” Stiles mumbled, watching Erica pull out her phone as she talked to Boyd.

“Don’t worry, Allison and Lydia saw the post too, and between them and Erica I think you’re going to have plenty of help organizing the biggest wedding this town has ever seen!” Scott laughed, squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have spoken so soon?” Stiles whispered to Derek, starting to regret saying anything in front of the pack, knowing his dad (and probably Derek too) would prefer a small wedding.

One year later, Stiles takes care of the puppies while his alpha takes care of pack business. When their first anniversary rolls around Boyd and Erica take his babies for a day or two to allow Stiles and Derek to celebrate their first year as husbands alone.

Derek comes home to a quiet house. There are no children screaming, no errant pack members lounging on the couch. There is only him and Stiles, the other members of the pack having wisely chosen to make themselves scarce, leaving the alpha and the omega to celebrate their anniversary in private.

“Happy Anniversary, alpha husband of mine,” Stiles greets him, reaching up to kiss him.

“Happy Anniversary, beautiful spark husband of mine,” Derek replies.

“What do you say about adding more puppies to the family?” Stiles asks him with a smile.

“I say I would love that,” Derek responds, sweeping Stiles up into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom.

**The End!**


End file.
